


A Chance Meeting

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: 30_Kisses: Yuffie/Riku [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Kingdom Hearts I, Community: 30_kisses, F/M, First Kiss, POV First Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-16
Updated: 2005-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place just before Riku meets up with Sora in Traverse Town. Yuffie and Riku meet by chance. (Yuffie's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the first theme of the 30 Kisses Live Journal Community, 'look over here'. 
> 
> My second KH fic... This is a one-shot that I came up from reading from the YuffiexRiku C2. The pairing intrigued me, so I thought I'd write something. This takes place in Traverse Town before Riku runs into Sora in the Third District during Sora's second trip to Traverse Town.
> 
> I'm using the 30 kisses themes from live journal. This couple hasn't been taken and even though I requested quite a long time ago, I have yet to be given a reply. So I said screw it, and I'm going to write for this couple anyway.

_Hmph. Squall is such a bastard sometimes! He won't even let me inside the waterway because 'I'll disturb his peaceful training ground.' What's insinuating, anyway? That I can't be quiet?_

 I make my way into the Second District from the door that leads from the waterway where I had left Squall to his 'training.' _He just blew up at me! Okay, I was egging him on by calling him 'Squall' when I know he wants to go by 'Leon' now, but still! He could have been nicer!_

I kick a stray rock but I hear a 'clunk' as if I have hit something... I hear a slight moan. Or someone... I look to the direction I had kicked the rock in and there was a boy lying on the ground.

 _Okay, so he's probably around my age so I have no right to call him a boy but I can be a hypocrite if I want to be._ I gulp. _I hope I didn't knock him out._ I walk over to him and crouch down to nudge him awake, "Wake up." I say as he begins to stir and open his eyes, which I notice are a beautiful shade blue.

He moans again as he sat up, holding his head. He squints his eyes for a moment, "Kairi...?" I thought I hear him say but then he shakes his head, "Who are you?" He asks as he looks around, "And for that matter, where am I?"

I beam as I jump to my feet and offer my hand to help him stand up, "I'm the great ninja Yuffie! And you're in Traverse Town, the place where people who have lost their worlds end up." I introduce myself as he hesitantly grabs my hand and looks me over suspiciously.

"What do you mean by 'lost their world'?" He asks as he lets go of my hand and runs a hand through his silver hair.

 _Oh man, he doesn't know. Well, I guess most wouldn't_. "It means that the Heartless got to your world. It's no more." I blurt and then re-think how I phrased it. _That was rather harsh to say to someone who just lost his home._

He looks at me incredulously for a moment, "So this is another world, huh?" He says as he begins to take in the surroundings. He almost looks like a kid in a candy store. _How can look so happy after what I told him?_

Then I remembered, "Hey, you haven't told me your name!" I exclaim but it looks as if he were going to leave and ignore me.

"Riku." He states as he continues to walk away. I blink for a moment as he makes his way around the corner towards the Third District, almost out of sight.

"Wait! I can't let you leave!" I yell as I run after him, stopping him before he got any further.

Riku turns around and glares at me, "And why not?" He asks as a shadow creeps up behind him. My eyes widen and I throw a shuriken at it.

Riku turns around just in time to see it dissipate. His eyes widen a bit as I smirk, "That's why." I say smugly, "I can't just let you lose your heart to the Heartless. That would be, well, heartless."

I grin at my pun and he gives me that 'What is wrong with you?' look that Squall gives me a lot. I crinkle my nose at the thought then grab Riku's hand, "C'mon, let's get to the First District where it's safe and maybe we can get you something to defend yourself with." I state as I drag him up the stairs.

"I can walk on my own, you know." He pulls his arm away harshly, "You're not going to leave me alone if I don't follow you anyway." He concedes reluctantly.

I smirk and put my hands behind my head in slight embarrassment. _Am I really that easy to read?_ "Yup!" I agree, as we make our way to the First District.

 _Hm._ I look back at Riku for a moment. _There's something about him..._ I think as I turn forward sharply when his eyes meet mine. I push the huge doors open and we walk into the First District.

 _Riku... Why does that name sound familiar... It sounded like he said 'Kairi' when he first saw me... Just like Sora..._ "Sora!" I blurt out as I come to a complete stop, "I forgot about, Sora!"

 _Damn! I was supposed to be in the waterway with Aerith and Squall to help him out! What a lousy friend I am!_ "Sora? You know Sora?" Riku questions as I turned to look at him.

 _That's it! Why his name is so familiar! He's one of the friends Sora's searching for!_ "Yeah! He's searching for you, you know." I state.

Riku's face brightens, "Really?" He asks.

"Yeah, you and Kairi! He's been to a bunch of different worlds looking for you guys!" I continue, "He'll be so happy to know your safe!"

"So where is he?" Riku asks as I blink at the question.

"Well, he should be with Sq- Leon in the Waterway but he might have gone to the Third District because I heard that Cid had asked him to deliver a book to a person who lives there." I tell him as I pick the lock of the door that leads to a room above Cid's shop, "But before we go meet Sora, you're going to need a weapon!"

I push the doors open and I can swear I hear something that sounded like 'kupo' and then a scurrying sound. I shrug it off as I motion for Riku to come in, "Cid says there's no room above his store but then why would this door be here and locked? I think he must keep some his better stuff up here to keep all for himself. Maybe there's a weapon here that you can 'borrow' for a little while." I say as I start digging through some clutter.

I can feel Riku's stare on my back so I turn around, "Well? Aren't you gonna help me search?" I ask indignantly and blow a stray strand of hair out of my face.

Riku nods and searches with me. He seems deep in thought so I dig faster so I can shake him out of his reverie. _Success!_ I pull out a sword. It has a blade was in the shape of a bat wing with red and blue coloring. _It's a little strange, but this will do!_

"Found something!" I proclaim and Riku jumps slightly as I push the sword towards him. He backs away from me a bit.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He exclaims as he took the sword away from me. _That's the biggest reaction I've ever gotten out of him…_

"Sorry." I say insincerely, "Just trying to help, but now that you have a weapon, let's go see Sora! He should be in the Waterway by now..."

Riku nods and then slashes the sword through the air to test it and almost ends up testing it on me, "Hey!" I yelp as I jump back and fall on my butt.

Riku chuckles as he sheaths his sword and offers me his hand, "I was never going to hit you. I knew you'd jump out of the way." He states as he pulls me up.

I glare at him for a moment, "You'll have to make it up to me..." I say slyly, a wicked idea popping into me head, and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"How?" He asks, eyeing me carefully.

I grin wickedly and lean forward, stealing a kiss, "That'll work!" I say as I make my way through the doors of the Second District with a grin plastered on my face.

I turn back around, the doors for the First District still wide open, and look at Riku. He's still where I left him and _is he blushing?_ The thought made me almost giggle aloud. _He looks so stunned... Wait, was that his first kiss? Oops... Well, I'd be stunned too if some person I had just met stole my first kiss._

"Riku! Hey! Look over here!" I shout to him and he shakes his head then looks up at me. I grin sheepishly and rub the back of my head, "Sorry if I stole your first kiss."

Riku rolls his eyes and walks right past me, "You didn't." He says smoothly, "Let's go find Sora."

I smile. He's not a very good liar when he's blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn tenses! I couldn't choose between writing in past of present, but I decided to switch it all to present after I wrote most of it in past. *cringes* Please tell me if you spot tense mistakes because they are one of my big problems with my writing. Oh, and this was the first 30 kisses theme 'look over here.' I think I'll try to write them in order but don't hold your breath.


End file.
